Pressure Point Intuition
The ability to possess extensive, if not innate, knowledge of others' pressure points and nerve clusters. Sub-power of Pressure Point Manipulation. Variation of Intuitive Aptitude. Also Called * Acupuncture Intuition * Stress Point Intuition Capabilities The user possesses immense knowledge of pressure points and nerve clusters, and can produce a variety of effects by striking said pressure points in just the right way, ranging from unconsciousness, paralysis, and even death. Applications * Alleviation * Blindness Inducement * Curing * Death Inducement * Healing Augmentation * Internal Rupturing * Life-Force Inhibition; chi blocking. * Mental Inducement * Neurocognitive Deficit * One Hit Kill * Pain Inducement * Paralysis Inducement * Sleep Inducement * Weakness Strike Associations * Complete Body Strike * Healing * Intuitive Aptitude * Martial Arts Intuition * Memory Manipulation * Mutilation * Mystical Martial Arts * Motor-Skill Manipulation * Needle Proficiency * Nerve Manipulation * Ninjutsu * Physical Deformation * Power Negation * Pressure Point Combat * Pressure Point Manipulation * Weakness Detection Limitations *Must be able to hit the specific nerve-clusters/pressure points, so anything that prevents this (armor, thick enough skin/fat, unusual nervous system) reduces or nullifies this power's effectiveness. Known Users See Also: Pressure Point. Gallery File:Chelsea_stabs_Kurome.png|Chelsea (Akame Ga Kill!) stabs Kurome with a needle with lethal precision at her vital pressure point, which would have killed her were it not for her drugs... Doc143868134_335398587.gif|...and does kill another target. File:Xena pinch.jpg|Xena (Xena: Warrior Princess) uses "the Pinch" to trigger a pressure point near a victim's neck, cutting off blood flow to the brain. Tao's Pressure Point Attack.gif|Mercenary Tao (Dragon Ball) striking a fatal pressure point in General Blue's temple, killing him instantly. File:Oboro_strikes_Gintoki's_pressure_point.png|Oboro (Gintama) using Hakkei to strike Gintoki's pressure points, causing a disruption of the meridian flow, which leads to internal damage. File:Utsuro_Using_Hakkei.png|Utsuro (Gintama) using Hakkei to strike Kagura's pressure points, causing a disruption of the meridian flow, which leads to internal damage. File:Thousand_Flying_Water_Needles_of_Death.png|Haku (Naruto) is a master of acupuncture, using his Thousand Needles of Death to precisely strike all his enemies's pressure points to kill them. File:Gentle_Fist.PNG|Neji Hyuga (Naruto) using Gentle Fist to strike precisely internal points to disable his opponents. Minoru Kamiya (Yu Yu Hakusho) strike.jpg|Minoru Kamiya (Yu Yu Hakusho) utilizing his knowledge as a doctor with his new powers to strike Kido's pressure points to paralyze him. Star_Trek_Vulcannervepinch-thumb-550x412-34346.jpg|Spock (Star Trek) using the Vulcan Nerve Pinch on an Enterprise Crewmember. The Hokuto Brothers Fist of the North Star.jpg|Practitioners of Hokuto Shin Ken/Big Dipper God Fist (Fist of the North Star) use their extensive knowledge of the human body's Hidden Points to destroy their opponents with internal rupturing, paralyze victims or heal the sick with a simple poke. Operative2.jpg|The Operative's (Firefly) signature move is paralyzing his opponents by striking a nerve cluster near their waist. Ty_Lee_blocks_chi.png|Ty Lee (Avatar: The Last Airbender) strikes a pressure point in her opponent, blocking his chi and essentially paralyzing him... Ty_Lee_blocking_Katara's_chi.png|...and doing the same to Katara to nullify her bending abilities. File:Tai_lung_chi_block.gif|Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) File:Oogway_fights.gif|Oogway (Kung Fu Panda) Cologne_Breaking_Point.png|Cologne (Ranma 1/2) uses Bakusai Tenketsu/Breaking Point on a boulder, causing it to shatter with a finger poke. Pressure Nerve Points by Cap.jpg|Captain America (Marvel Comics) was able to strike pressure Batroc the Leaper's leg to prevent from attacking him. Daredevil v2 006-016.jpg|Mattew Murdock/Daredevil (Marvel Comics) striking the solar plexus of his "Guardian Angel". KurehaShinogi.png|Kureha Shinogi (Baki series) has extensive knowledge about pressure points in human body to inflict massive pain and eventually knockout his opponents. Don Pan Pan.jpg|Don Pan Pan (Crayon Shin-chan: Burst Serving! Kung Fu Boys) is a master of a dark chi based martial art called the Dark Strike Art which involves injecting Dark Chi into victims's pressure points to incapitate them. Law_Being_Trained_by_Lao_G.png|Using his mastery of Earth Sage Fist and knowledge of pressure points, Lao G (One Piece)... Earth Sage Fist pressure point.gif|... attacks the various pressure points in Chinjao's body with extreme precision. Rising Shield Hero Atla.jpg|Atla (Rising of the Shield Hero) is natural skilled in striking her opponent's pressure point, capable of killing a large beast with a simply jab to the head. File:Leonardo_pressure_point.gif|Leonardo (Batman vs Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) using a pressure point strike to take out Ra's al Ghul. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Brain Functional Powers Category:Intuition Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Offensive Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Real Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries